A Shower Is A Shower Is A ShowerRight Arty?
by DxS4ever
Summary: After a mission Artemis goes to take a shower. To bad its not working right. So in order to relax she sneaks into the boys bathroom. In the process she forgets to lock the door. Oh well its not like anyone's gonna walk in on her right...Wally. Spitfire


I wasn't sure how this came to be but it did. So enjoy i guess :D

Disclaimer: I think its stupid to put but yeah i do't own it.

* * *

><p>A shower is a shower, is a shower… right Arty.<p>

A Spitfire One Shot

…..Artemis POV…..

I collected my things- shampoo, conditioner, lotion, body soap, and two white towels (one for my body one for my hair)- the usual. I whipped the sweat from my four head and walked out of my room in the cave like usual. That mission failed. They always seem to fail. Why I don't know. But now was my favorite part of the mission. The after mission shower. I walked down the girls' side of the caves dorm area, down the hall to the girl's only bathroom and shower that only I ever used. Megan never needed to shower cause well she could just morph it all off, but she is missing out. I took out my walkman from my pocket and place my ear buds in. I walked into the bathroom, shut the door, and turned on the shower. I rocked out to my music for a few minutes waiting for the water to turn warm. I stripped off my clothing and continued to dance. I stuck my hand under the running- there was no water coming out of the shower head. I pulled back the curtain, un-amused. I turned the handle the other way, not amused, a brown revolting goo came gushing out of the shower head. Along with the burst of pure gross came a squeal from my lips. I was NOT going to shower in that. It was brown and would only make sick. There was only one thing a girl could do. Sneak into the boy's resting quarter, sneak into their shower area, and enjoy a wonderful relaxing shower.

I put on my stupid clothing and walked out of the stupid bathroom and made it down the stupid hallway out to the stupid kitchen, that's when I noticed everyone. I looked at each one. Connor was shirtless with a towel around his neck meaning he took a stupid shower already. Megan was staring at his chest like a zombie, as he was staring at the TV the same way. Robin was drying off his hair with a fluffy stupid towel. Kaldur put his stupid towel on the counter and was continuing a conversation with Robin as they sat at the counter. Last but most defiantly not least Wally had his head in the fridge, like always. He must have taken a stupid shower already, right? I snuck through the kitchen all Robin like. I ran down the stupid hallway toward the boy's bathroom. I was afraid to find what disaster zone ran through there, but I had to take that shower. My hand landed on the door knob. I took a deep breath. I turned the door knob slowly, then-_vush! _I threw the door open. To my surprise it was beautiful. More so than the girls', the shower was so much larger than mine. It had a clear glass door and beautiful blue-green glass tile reaching up to the ceiling. There was a tile bench in the shower too, covered in the same beautiful tile. The green walls with white paneling gave a sea side feel. I liked it, a lot. I was s much more relaxing than the ugly brown tiny bathroom on the girl's side. I walked to the shower handle and turned it on a steady stream of steamy water poured from the fancy removable shower head.

I quickly removed my clothing once more, got into the shower, and began to bath in the warm water. The series of movements happened so fast I forgot to lock the door.

…..Wally POV…..

I was not amused. What was taking her sooooo long, I mean after every mission she takes a shower and comes out with her hair all wet and her shirt sticking to her body as she tried to desperately dry her hair. It never seemed to work but it was quite a show. Her long gold hair flying wildly around was so… Sexy. I shouldn't think like that but it's true. It was. It was hard to be in denial, at least on the inside, because she was a lot of something to me. I'm not sure what she meant to me exactly but she meant something, at least lust, I knew that much. But now I was annoyed, I haven't taken my shower yet and the sweat was still sticking to my skin. And I needed a shower, a cold one. With a smirk on my face, I shut the fridge.

"Nothing in there, KF?" Robin asked

"No, why?" I asked back

"Cause normally when you smirk it is either Artemis or the fried is empty. And saying that you haven't seen her sense we came back plus the fact your face was in the ice box for like 30 minutes I say the better guess is the later one. "Stupid_ Robin, what did he know_? I stormed away with an even larger smirk on my face.

I got to the bathroom and opened to door and, like always, lock it. I was too caught up in thought to realize the water was running or the steam pouring out of the shower head.

…..Artemis POV...

As I was washing my skin, my thoughts wondered, to Wally. I imagined him in here, his strong lean body being rinsed clean by the same steamy water. I imaged him pushing me against the cool tile, his hands on my body. As my imagination wondered my hands wondered. They found the soft skin of my clitoris. They messaged the area with delicate fast fingers. A soft moan escaped my lip. A pant followed. My breath became shaggy. I fell onto the bench and spread my legs apart. My fingers sped as a feeling worth feeling came over my body. I threw my head back.

"_Wally" _it felt so good. I wasn't there just yet but a few more-

A noise scared me back to reality.

"Artemis? Are you okay? Um-uh- Why are you in here?" I was shocked out of any feeling I was enjoying a moment ago.

"Wally! I was -uh the shower it- uh I'm sorry I'll -um leave yeah I'll leave." I quickly got up and stumbled, my body falling right onto a very naked Wally. What I was just imagining was on the floor under my very wet body in a very… oh god this is awkward.

"Um - I –uh." A blush came across my face I turned my head away as we both stumbled over the same line. I felt something in between my legs. It was warm and thick and moved. My head snapped back to face him. Our eyes met. Everything went still for a second then our faces crashed together. He flipped me over, and before I knew it he was inside. I gasped hard and loud. There was no doubt why he's the fastest boy on earth. The enjoyment was even stronger than I imagined. I moans and gasped and he gave a little horse laugh. I moved harder. The pain I would have-should have felt was no way there. He was too fast for my body to keep up. He was so hard as he pulsed inside me my mind went a blur. I moaned his name the same way I did a few minutes ago. My eyes were shut but I could tell he had the largest smirk on his face.

"Oh you like, Arty. Well then you'll love this."

He went so much faster. I was soaked, the pleasure was so enormous I was almost there, I was almost- my mind went blank. My body arched into him as a harsh pleasured scream escaped my lips. He crashed his lips into my as the orgasmic pleasure took over and the mumbles escaped my lips. It was the best way to quiet an incredibly pleased me. We couldn't have the team hear me.

I lay on the floor like a Raggedy Ann doll, a large smile on my face. My head turned toward the boy above me. My eyes wondered down. He- he wasn't done! How? My shocked exasperation gave him amusement. He flipped me over once more so I was on my hands and knees. My hair fell over my shoulder. It took me a second to get what he wanted me to do but when I did I turned my head back toward him, a seductive grin on my face. He came behind me and entered. The power from behind was almost just as great as the front side. He didn't go as fast. But he still went at a pace faster than the average human being. His hands found my clit. His pace there made my mind explode once more. I got off my hands and wrapped my arms around his neck. My back still pressed against his chest. My moan drove him crazy I could tell. I gave the smile this time. We somehow managed to kiss as I bounced on his member as his fingers rubs furiously at my clit. Another orgasm came over me, along with another scream, and a clumsy silencing kiss.

We started to fall forward but I quickly unlatched my arms from around his neck. I braced us both. He was still in me. He was looser but I knew that wouldn't last. A loud knock came at the door, along with the voices of an annoying little birdie.

"Hey, Wally, do you know were Arty is?" Robin asked. I'm gonna kill him. Wally looked down t me concern flash over his features. I whispered in his ear what to say. He repeated word for word what I said.

"I think she's at the beach."

"Why?" he questioned

"Her showers broken so she wanted to run some then swim. You know to clean off." Wally answered; the Boy Wonder took that answer into consideration.

"How would you know this?" he continued

"I spotted her on the way out before I came in here. She said if you need her to find her on the beach or in the water." He appeared to be okay with that.

"Alright. The rest of us need her for uh- something. Take as much time as you need in there, KF."

I heard the footsteps of the annoying ninja kid scamper away.

"Good job. It will take them a few hours to find me." I said seductively. "You're so good at following directions. What do you want as a reward for your good behavior big boy?" My words turned from seductive to a sexy childish voice. He instantly hardened at the sound.

"I'll show you," he said.

By the time I should have been out of the bathroom I was panting and moaning and screaming Wally's name as well as he was mine. My body ached. I craved more but I needed to go. This was so wrong but felt so amazing- it was almost okay.

We collapsed together once more.

We came so many times.

I was so going to die if I got caught.

So was he.

"Wally I need to leave now or we'll get caught…" I mumbled in between breaths.

He picked me up in his arms. He threw a towel over me. He threw my things into its bag. He ran back to my room. He threw the bag on the ground and me on the bed. I was hurt. He looked at my face. He too was hurt.

"We can't do this anymore, can we?" It sounded more like a statement than a question though. My eyes watered, I looked down.

"I guess-"I broke down. _Damn It! _I must be stupid. He never could care about me. It was just his stupid hormones. _Damn It!_

"A shower is a shower is a shower… right Arty" he said softly. I looked at his face. He wore a sad little smile. Maybe he did care. I returned the smile even though I was a little more teary eyed then him. I took a deep breath and whipped away my tears. My sad little smile was replaced with a smirk.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM! HAVE YOU NO RESPECT. I'M NAKED HERE NOW LEAVE!" I yelled at him. I was broken on the inside. I loved him too much to let him go like this. But he turned around and walked out. I felt more alone then ever before.

…..Wally POV….

I walked out of her bed room. I wanted her to forget the past few hours. I was so sorry. It was just teenaged hormones... at least it was on her part. I knew I loved her. I always have, there was never really a doubt.

I ran back to the bathroom. I fell to the floor. It's said a guy should never cry. But I cried. I just hoped she would forgive me.

…..Robin POV…..

I came into the bathroom. The door was unlocked. I saw a shirtless Wally sitting on the tile floor.

.

.

.

A tear rolled down his check, off his chin and into a puddle on the floor of his tears.

* * *

><p>Alright now feel free to review. and thanks if you do If you don't thanks for reading tell me if you see mistakes Because its 1:57 am and i haven't slept in a while yeah. thanks For reading... Again :D<p> 


End file.
